Loonatics Unleashed: Sarah Wolf
by Crimson Ice Flame
Summary: Sarah Parker is a seventeen year old teenager who had been put through hell by her mother and brother after her father was killed. But what happens when after running off while her brother was abusing her, a portal opens right in front of her? With only two options to choose from, Sarah took her chances and jumped. AU Rated M for language. Tech/OC [Requested by XxWolfMan95xX]
1. Character Description

Name: Sarah "Wolf" Parker

Nickname(s): Sar; Wolf; Pup

Age: 17

Height: 5'8

Weight: Average

Breast Size: 36C

Hair Color (Beginning): Light Brown

Hair Color (After Powers): Ocean Blue

Hair Length: Midway to Back

Hair Style: High Ponytail, Bangs Framing Face

Fur Color: White and Blue

Eye Color (Beginning): Sky Blue

Eye Color (After Powers): Lavender Purple

Species (Beginning): Human

Species (Series): Blue Wolf

Attire (Beginning): White and light blue dress, goes to upper thighs, sides exposed, light blue lace halter neck; light blue leg warmers, stops at ankles; white and periwinkle blue shoes; golden armlets on upper arms; light blue, black, and grey gloves (optional); black, rectangle glasses; sliver necklace (Tech) [Serah from Final Fantasy XIII]

Attire (Series): Black and blue jumpsuit; contacts to replace broken glasses; silver necklace (Tech)

Loonatics Name: Sarah Wolf

Personality: Sweet; Funny; Kind; Caring; Protective; Strong-Willed; Calm; Patient; Persistent

Likes: Fighting; Tinkering; Gadgets; Inventing

Dislikes: Mother; Older Brother; Villians

Strengths: Speed; Agility; Hearing; Sight; Intelligence; Leap; Wolf Senses; Hand-to-Hand Combat; Martial Arts

Weaknesses: Water; Unable to Land on Feet at Close Distances; Quick to Attack; Protective Instinct

Powers: Super Speed; Sharp Hearing; Long Range Sight; Mega Pounce; Brain Waves (like Lexi); Super Sniff; Supersonic Screech

Weapon: Magic Bow and Arrow

Weapon Name: Azure Comet

Family: Father - Deceased; Mother - Active; Older Brother - Active

Allies: Loonatics; Zadavia

Enemies: Mother; Older Brother; Villians

Area: Acmetropolis

Loonatics Family:

\- Ace Bunny: Big Brother

-Lexi Bunny: Big Sister

-Danger Duck: Little Brother

-Slam Tasmanian: Big Brother

-Rev Runner: Best Friend

-Tech E. Coyote: Dear Friend

Fears: Mother; Brother; Friends Injured

Voice: Victoria Justice

Love Interest: Tech E. Coyote

 **[A\N: This idea was given to my by XxWolfMan95xX with slight modifications I made. I hope this is okay? I did my best and thought it would make a little more sense if she were an animal, so I made her a cat]**


	2. Who Is She?

Darkened clouds were gathered above as it looked like the sky was crying, rain pouring down harder than ever, borderline hail. But with the banging and pounding of the rain coming down, screams and cries of a girl no older than seventeen weren't heard. In a house, a fairly large one, held three people, or at least family members, others being servants and maids. There was a mother with bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes, a son with golden blonde hair and winter blue eyes, and a daughter with light brown hair and eyes as blue as the sky itself, though all they held were pain and suffering. You would think those who lived in a place known as a manor would live such a wonderful lifestyle, right? Well, most would, surrounded by their wealth and nice things, except for her. The mother's name was Brittany Parker, the son, Dylan Parker, and her name, Sarah Parker. Where's the father, you ask? There isn't one. He is long passed, death by gunshot. They say he was killed, via murder and no one ever found the culprit, so the case went cold... Ryan Parker, the father and very successful businessman was one of the wealthiest men in the U.S., and though he was happy with his wealth and success, there was one thing he treasured most: Sarah. she was his pride and joy; he would've dropped everything for her, but on the day he died when she was ten years old, her mother's true colors were revealed. She didn't care about Sarah, just made it look like she did. In truth, she thought Sarah was spoiled all by her father and hated her for it, even more when Ryan passed. Her mother and older brother blamed her for his death because she was with him on the day he was killed, forced to watch her father shot right before her eyes. She was traumatized, but didn't go to therapy for it because of her mother. Ever since that day of her father's death, her mother and brother beat and abuse her every single day. She couldn't even go to school anymore before of how bad they marked her, so one of the butlers who actually cared about Sarah offered to home school her in private which she gladly accepted. But once Sarah had turned seventeen, she couldn't take the physical and mental abuse anymore, so she ran, only to throw herself into a situation she never thought she would've ever gotten into...

The storm raged on, tears soaking Sarah's face as she whipped on the side where her dress was open, causing the welt that was already there to bleed. Her eyes were puffy, red, and bloodshot, cuts and gashes littering her fragile body that was already covered in various scars. Suddenly, her brother, Dylan, cracked the whip as it snapped in her face, causing another gash on her cheek. Her body and clothing were stained with her own blood, drops of it scattered on the concert floor of the basement below her. She grabbed her throbbing cheek, more crimson red staining her hand, mixing with her tears. Her soft, milk chocolate hair was matted and knotted. Sarah felt weak, ready to collapse from the excruciating pain and exhaustion from crying and screaming. Her throat was sore; she could barely even speak now from the blistering screams she had wailed.

"P...ple...ase...st...stop..." she sobbed softly.

The teen above her growled, stomping over to the helpless girl as he grabbed a chunk of her hair, yanking her up till her feet were dangling above the floor. "What was that, you little bitch? I couldn't hear that."

"P...please...s...st...stop..." she croaked out in a soft and scratchy voice.

Suddenly, Dylan growled, throwing Sarah as she bashed into the wall, yelping softly before hitting the floor. He grabbed her matted hair again, lifting the defenseless teen up like before as he stared into her bloodshot eyes and bloody face. "Listen here, Sar, it's your fault Dad is dead, so now you've got to live up to the punishment arrangement we've set up. So you're going to take this abuse, got it? I don't care if you end up in the goddamn hospital, you are going to stay true to the deal we made."

"I-it w...wasn't...m-my...f-fault..."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You were there, weren't you? So it's your fault." he examined her briefly before smirking. "Look at you... You look so pathetic, little sis..." he threw Sarah again as she bashed into the wall, hitting the floor hard. "Its adorable how you look when you're so beaten and helpless."

Dylan kicked Sarah in the gut as she gagged, coughing weakly as more tears slid down her face. "You're so useless... Dad always favored his little girl; didn't even care about his prized son." the blonde cracked the whip as it left another gash on Sarah's leg this time, causing her to wince. "He did everything for you..."

 _ **Crack!**_

"He didn't care about his only son, who succeeded in everything _ **you**_ didn't."

 _ **Crack!**_

"He never cared about me, only his sweet, innocent little princess..."

 _ **Crack!**_

"You were a spoiled little princess, all because Dad liked _**you**_ more."

 _ **Crack!**_

Dylan tossed the whip before yanking Sarah's hair again. "And now I'm making up for him loving you more, little sis. Get ready for round-"

 _ **Smack!**_

Sarah was dropped onto the floor, Dylan taking a couple steps back as he grabbed his burning cheek. The brunette had used what little strength she had left to smack her brother in the face before she slowly pushed herself to stand, using the wall as support. She then heard Dylan growl as he drilled holes at her, but she didn't care, she was in too much pain to give a damn. But suddenly, something had caught her eye as they trailed over to see the discarded whip Dylan had tossed. Slowly, Sarah reached down and grasped it in her hand before staring back at her brother. "You little bitch! I'll kill you for that!"

"G...go to h-hell...Dylan..."

 _ **Crack!**_

The whip made contact, leaving a large welt on Dylan's left cheek as he looked stunned before growling. "Come here, you little wench!" he charged at Sarah, but she gathered all the strength she could muster and avoided him before running up the stairs.

Unlocking the door, Sarah bolted out past a maid who gasped, dropping a glass as it shattered on the floor before running after the brunette. "Miss Sarah! Please wait! Where are you going!?"

"Anywhere but here!"

Sarah dashed past her mother, who also gasped before growling. "How the hell did you escape!?" she grabbed Sarah's arm as she yelped. "You're going back down to the basement right now!"

The brunette growled, kicking her mother in the shin before yanking away from the fake blonde. "D...Don't fucking...t-touch me...y-you m-monster..."

"Sarah! Get back here right now!" Dylan shouted.

With that, Sarah bolted out the front door, Dylan chasing after her. "Don't let her get away, Dylan!"

Sarah ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding painfully against her sore ribs. Despite the immense amount of pain she was in, Sarah never stopped running, but Dylan was right on her tail. Her legs wanted to give out, but she forced herself to keep going, even though she was on the verge of collapsing. But suddenly, out of nowhere, right in front of her, maybe a few feet away, a dark, swirling hole appeared. The brunette stopped dead in her tracks as she stared into the darkened hold, finding no end to it. But Sarah was drawn away from staring into the black hole when someone shouted at her. "Sarah! Get your ass over here right now! We're going home and we're going to finish what we started!" Dylan hissed.

The brunette teen stared at Dylan then the black hole, Dylan, the hole, Dylan, hole, Dylan. She then glared daggers at the blonde. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said...no. I'm not going...home with you monsters...j-just so you can a-abuse me again..."

Dylan growled. "Then I'll drag you if I have to!"

Sarah diverted her gaze back to the dark, swirling hole. _I wonder where it leads? If it leads me anywhere away from those monster that call them my family, I'd rather take my chances_. she thought for a moment before looking back at Dylan.

"Fine. I'll just drag you." he said, making his way over to the teen.

She gasped before looking back at the hole then Dylan. _What other choice do I have? Jump into this hole or go back home to that hellhouse again?_ she glanced over to Dylan, who was getting closer and closer to her as she took in a deep breath.

 _I'll take my chances._

Using the last bit of strength she had, Sarah jumped into the hole, falling into the darkness as her eyes fell closed, nothing but blackness... Once Sarah had jumped, Dylan ran over to the hole, but it closed and disappeared before he could get to it, growling...

* * *

It was strange... For once, Sarah felt at peace, like nothing could hurt her. All the pain she felt disappeared as a bright light engulfed her. It was as if she was transforming; her eyes changed in shape, becoming wolf-like, her flesh nose changing into a small, triangular one. Her nails changed, growing into razor sharp claws, her flat teeth growing into sharpened fangs. Her pale white skin was engulfed in black and brown fur, a semi-long, flimsy tail growing behind her, and large, pointed ears popping up onto her head. However, though she was transforming, the cuts and gashes on her body did not go away, therefore when she would wake, she would feel that blinding pain once again. The white light around her slowly began to fade as another dark hole was opened, Sarah being gently laid upon the ground where she lay in a blissful sleep, unaware of what she was about to get herself into. But suddenly, a figure appeared as he looked to be some sort of coyote in a black and green jumpsuit. He casually walked along when he stumbled upon the the girl - Sarah - unconscious on the ground. He nearly jumped upon seeing her as he got to his knees, gently trying to shake her awake.

"Hey, are you okay? Come on, wake up."

No good... She was out like a light, but then he took notice to the wounds littering her body, the rips and tears on her clothes, and how they were stained with blood. He quickly glanced around before reaching down, gently pushing the eyelids of one eye open, revealing them to be shaped like a wolf's, but also to see they were very bloodshot from when she was crying. The coyote quickly reached into his suit and pulled out a device, pressing a button on it before waiting for an answer.

"Eh, what's up, Tech?" asked was could sound like a nerdy voice as a rabbit dressed in a black and yellow jumpsuit appeared on the screen.

"Ace, I need you guys to get down here right away."

"What's the matter?" the rabbit asked.

"I found someone - a girl - and she's pretty banged up. She's not waking up, she covered in cuts and gashes, and her clothes are torn and stained with blood; I don't know where she came from..."

The rabbit thought for a moment. "We'll be right there. Hey, Rev!"

Suddenly, a bird dashed up to the rabbit wearing a black and red jumpsuit. "Whatcha need, Ace?" he asked in a quick voice, as he normally did.

"I need you to track Tech's communicator; he's got a situation and we gotta get down there."

"Roger that!" he said before dashing off.

"Lex, Slam, Duck! Get the ship ready! We gotta get down to tech!" the rabbit called. "Don't worry, Tech, we'll be down as soon as we can. Just hold up, 'kay?"

The coyote nodded. "All right. See ya soon." he said before disconnecting. He then looked back at the girl, err, wolf. "Who is she?"


	3. Introductions

"Who is she?"

A few minutes had passed when a ship arrived. It quickly landed before five members stepped out, running over to the coyote, the yellow rabbit being the first one to approach him. "Tech, what's the situation?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself. Like I said, I just found her like this."

The yellow rabbit got down on one knee, draping his arm over the upright one as he examined the girl. The first thing he noticed was her wounds, obviously, then her torn clothing, and then her. She was in really bad shape, that he knew of, but what he didn't was where she came from. Who was this girl?

"Tech, take her to the ship." the rabbit got to his feet, walking back to the ship as the others crowded around.

"I wonder where she came from, or what happened to her?" the bird started babbling questions and senarios. "Maybe she was attacked, or did it herself? No, because she wouldn't be like this... Hmm... I think she was attacked, attacked? Attacked. Or maybe-" the coyote grabbed his beak, sending him a glare.

"Can you just shut the hell up for five minutes, Rev?" he let go of his beak. "If you babble like that again, I'll use one of my claws to shut you up like I do with Slam."

The tasmanian leaned over to stare at the girl, a finger to his lip, as he normally would do in his clueless state. "skdhfhjsnnebjfhb?"

 **[Translation: What happened to her?]**

"I can't say, Slam... Like I told Ace, I just found her like this." the tasmanian nodded.

"Hmm... I'll bet she just wants to steal my spotlight so she's faking it!" the duck bellowed.

The pink rabbit hit the duck upside the head, glaring. "Duck, can't you see she's hurt? She's obviously not faking it."

"Well let's just see..." the duck reached over, poking around one of the gashes as she flinched, whimpering, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Duck, stop!" the pink rabbit grabbed his wrist, pulling it away as she leaned over to stare at her face, a sad look in her eyes. "That poor girl... She looks like she's been through hell and back..."

"You guys head to the ship, I'll get her."

"You sure, Tech?" asked the pink bunny.

He nodded. "Yeah, you guys just go ahead. I mean, she's one girl, so how bad could she be to carry?"

The four nodded before heading back to the ship, leaving the coyote to the unconscious girl. Slowly, the coyote gently lifted the girl up into his arms as not to hurt her even more before joining the others in the ship as they flew back the HQ. Once there, the coyote took her to the infirmary and started treating her accordingly, though the entire time he was, all he could think was who could've done this to someone who looks so harmless and innocent like her? Since he didn't want to invade her personal space and didn't want her to wake up, the coyote just left her tattered clothes on and waited for her to wake up so that she could change herself. When he had finished treating her, he sat in the room, wanting to make sure she would be okay until she awoke. But as he was waiting, he thought he should pass the time by maybe figuring out who she was with a DNA test. While the girl was still asleep, the coyote grabbed a needle and syringe before taking a small blood sample, making sure to bandage the new wound he made. After patching up the tiny wound he gave her, the coyote went and tested the blood, though it would take a few minutes for the results to come back. A few minutes later, he heard a beeping sound as he went to go check the results, but he was shocked by them. This girl wasn't even from their world, she was from a different dimension! The question was how she got here? The coyote pondered over the thought for a moment before going to get the others.

"Hey guys!" he called as he exited the room.

"What's up, Tech?" asked the pink bunny.

"Come look at this. I did a DNA test on the girl we found and you guys are gonna wanna see this."

Everyone followed the coyote back to the infirmary as he showed them the results he found, the five also in shock to see she wasn't from their world. "So she's not from here?" asked the yellow rabbit.

"No. It looks like she's from another dimension, one set in maybe modern day times, whereas we're more in futuristic time."

"So then how'd she get from the past to here in the future?" the duck asked.

"That's what I can't figure out..." he started typing on the computer as he continued. "I've been searching for some sort of clue as to how she got here, or even who she is, but I can't seem to find anything." he stopped typing, spinning in the chair to face the others. "Maybe when she wakes up, she'll tell us something that happened to her that can help us, but that's only if she can remember."

"Soooo...we wait?" asked the bird.

"That's all we can do."

* * *

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

Sarah flinched before her eyes slipped open, but upon waking, soreness hit her all at once as she winced. Slowly, the brunette pushed herself to sit up, grabbing her pounding head, but as soon as she sat up, six figures were all in front of her as she gasped, everyone turning their attention over to her. She flinched before backing up on the bed she was placed on, until the coyote went over to her, trying to settle her. "Whoa, whoa, hey, calm down! We're not going to hurt you. Just relax, okay?"

She turned her attention over to the coyote just now realizing it was a _**talking coyote**_ as her eyes went wide. "Wh-where am I?" she asked.

"Settle down, girly, we ain't gonna hurt ya." the yellow rabbit said.

But it was then Sarah noticed something she knew she shouldn't have as she looked down, only to see her body covered in black and brown fur, a semi-long, flimsy tail swaying off the bed. She yelped at noticing herself as she grabbed the tail, examining it. She quickly let it go before staring at her hands as they were fury with claws for nails, but it then it occurred to her about her ears and why everything seemed to be louder. Slowly she reached up and felt around until she grabbed two giant ears on top of her head as she pulled on them. "What's a matter? Ain't ya ever seen ears and a tail before?" the yellow rabbit asked.

"She's not from here, remember, Ace?" the coyote pointed out.

"Do they not have ears and a tail where she's from?"

"I'd assume so if she's pulling at her ears..."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Sarah spoke up after messing with her ears.

"Well, dak," the yellow rabbit spoke up. "you're in our HQ, and we're the Loonatics."

"Loona-tics?" Sarah repeated a bit slowly.

"That's right. I'm Ace Bunny, aka the leader of the Loonatics. This here is Lexi Bunny, my sub-leader."

"Heya." Lexi waved before brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"That there is Slam Tasmanian, but he don't really talk much."

"Llsdjoshf." Slam babbled.

 **[Translation: Hiiii!]**

"Mr. Birdy over here is Rev Runner."

"Nice to meet ya! I gotta say, it's a real pleasure meeting someone who isn't from here and-"

"Rev, settle down. At least let the girl process the information before you start ramblin'." Ace cut in.

"Sorry, Ace!"

"Anyways, the one who found you and patched ya up is Tech E. Coyote sittin' next to ya."

Sarah glanced over to Tech as she blushed slightly. "Hello there."

"And last, but certainly not least, that's-"

"Danger Duck! Just stay by me cat, and I'll teach you everything you'll need to know!"

Tech leaned over to Sarah. " _Ignore him... He's an egotistical airhead_."

The brunette giggled softly at Tech's comment before Ace's voice caught her attention. "Anyways, ignore him..." Duck was posing in front of a mirror in the room. "So, uhh, what do they call ya, Pup?"

"Pup?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're a wolf." he pointed out.

"Oh, well, umm... Sarah Par, err..." she thought for a moment before an idea hit her. "Sarah Lynx."

Everyone grinned, except Duck who was still posing for the mirror. "Sarah, ehh? Well, Sar, any idea how ya got here since you ain't from this time period...or dimension. Right, Tech?"

"Yes." he nodded, turning to Sarah. "You're not from this time, as your DNA results show."

"DNA results?"

"That's right. While you were sleeping, I took a small blood sample and ran it through the DNA scanner, and it revealed that you are not from our era in time, or universe. The question is, how you got here?"

For a moment, Sarah thought, trying to remember how she got there, but had to remember the whole process first, which made her wince slightly. "I was just, uhh...walking when this dark, swirling hole appeared right in front of me. Letting my curiousity get the better of me, I went and jumped through it. The next thing I knew, I'm here, looking like a wolf."

"Are you saying you're not a wolf?" Lexi asked.

"No. I'm actually a human, but I guess when I jumped through that hole, it turned me into a wolf, which would explained why I can hear better...and the strange craving for meat...?" she thought about that before chuckling. "Kinda weird if you ask me..."

"I'll say." Everyone said, except Slam, Duck now joining back in after Ace pulled him away from the mirror by his bill.

"Anyways..." Tech spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "...Sarah's gonna need some new clothes, since her other ones are a little, ahem...ruined."

Suddenly, Lexi grinned. "I'll be right back." she said before exiting the room.

About fifteen minutes or so had passed as Sarah was fumbling with her tail while Tech was typing on his computer, Duck admiring himself in the mirror...again, Rev watch the coyote work on his computer, Ace leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed, one crossed over the other, and Slam, well...being clueless, as usual, as he was messing with his fingers. But suddenly, the door slid open, startling everyone a bit as Lexi entered, holding something square shaped to her chest. She scanned around the room before walking over to Sarah, handing her what was revealed to be a folded pile of clothing. "Here, wear these. I can't wear them because they're too big on me, but I'm sure they'll fit you."

Sarah hesitantly reached for the clothing. "Are you sure?" she paused, Lexi nodding as the cat grinned, taking the clothing. "Thank you, Lexi."

"It's the least I could do."

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

"Hmm? Looks like we've got a call comin' in from Zadavia." Ace said. "Sarah, you get changed then come into the main room when you're done, but come out after we're done with Zadavia."

She nodded. "Okay, but who's Zadavia?"

"She's our boss, if you will." Tech chimed in.

Sarah nodded again. "Come on, guys. Zadavia doesn't like to wait long." Ace said as the six left the room, leaving the brunette wolf to dress herself.

* * *

 **[Crimson Ice Flame: Hey there guys! I just got this lovely request from a story, as mentioned in the Character Description. I hope you guys like what I've come up with so far, but please leave me comments or message me if you want me to include or change anything, etc... You guys know the drill, right? Till next time]**


End file.
